This contract is driven by the need to find gene variants that contribute to the etiology of drug addiction vulnerability and comorbid disorders, a goal more readily attained if clinical data and biological materials are shared among researchers. The award continues activities of the current NIDA Center for Genetic Studies (Center) Co-directed by Drs. Jay A. Tischfield and Andrew I. Brooks of Rutgers University with a subcontract to Dr. John P. Rice of Washington University who maintains the clinical data. For nearly twenty years, the Center has produced cryopreserved lymphocytes, lymphoblast cell lines, DNA from blood or saliva samples, and RNA from blood samples submitted by NGC investigators. In some cases these DNA have been provided to the NGC members for genotyping of polymorphic microsatellite and/or SNP markers or for DNA re-sequencing. These genotypes provide the bases for linkage, SIB pair, genome-wide association (GWAS) and other analyses that will define gene variants that influence both endophenotypes and clinical phenotypes related to drug abuse, drug abuse-related behaviors and additiction vulnerability. The Center also maintains a database of anonymized data on family structure, age, sex, clinical status, and diagnoses of subjects. Individual PIs may access their data through a secure, password-protected website. The goal is to eventually make both the biosamples and data available to a broader range of NIDA-approved researchers.